Dr. Mundo/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Zaun |residence = Noxian Capital, Noxus |occupation = Noxian scientist |faction = Zaun / Noxus |allies = |friends = Dr. Mundo |rivals = |related=}} Lore It is said that the man now known as Dr. Mundo was born in the city of Zaun without any sort of conscience. Instead, he had an unquenchable desire to inflict pain through experimentation. By the time he was five, most of the pets in the Zaun neighborhood where Mundo grew up had gone missing. By his teenage years, his parents were nowhere to be found. By the time he had legally acquired his license to practice medicine, he had been acquitted of thirty-eight separate charges of murder by the Zaun authorities; the lack of evidence made prosecution impossible. Dr. Mundo has become equal parts serial killer and mad scientist, though no one is entirely sure how his butchery qualifies as science. However, he has made tremendous strides in mapping the pain response in the human brain and body, going so far as being able to suppress it, even in the most excruciating of circumstances. He has also tapped into the primal parts of the brain through chemistry, learning how to enhance aggression and adrenaline, as well as dulling conscience and the survival instinct. In short, Dr. Mundo's life's work has been how to create the perfect science-enhanced killer. Unfortunately, the city-state of Noxus regards such behavior as a sign of initiative and ambition, rather than inhumanity. Originally fighting for Zaun, Dr. Mundo was recruited to also fight for Noxus in the League of Legends; the Madman dual faction status represents the fruits of a blossoming relationship between Zaun and Noxus. He continues his experiments to this day, even using himself as an experimental subject, as evidenced by his disfigured appearance and his... unique manner of speaking. There are rumors that the High Command in Noxus has given him free reign to pursue his life's work in his spare time. "Beware the Madman of Zaun. In his eyes, you are already dead." Quotes Classic= ;Upon Selection * ;'Movement/Attacking''' * * * * * * * ;'Taunt''' * ;'Joke''' * ;Laugh * * * ;Upon death * |-| Corporate= ;'Attacking''' * * * * * * * ;'Movement''' * * * * * * * * * * ;'Taunt''' * * ;'Joke''' * * ;Laugh * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;'Upon using ' * * * * ;'Upon dying''' * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Mundo happy to meet you not!" Player team victory *"Mundo!" Player team defeat *"Mundo win?" *"Mundo hears defeat a lot, he sad if he doesn't hear victory." Special *"May the best Mundo...Mundo." Development was designed by '''Fantasyworld', an old Designer who is in Business now and no longer works at RIOT.'' Dr. Mundo OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Mundo Splash Art Dr. Mundo Mr.MundoverseSkin.jpg|1st Mr. Mundoverse Splash Art Dr. Mundo CorporateSkin old.jpg|1st Corporate Mundo Splash Art Dr._Mundo_TPA_concept.jpg|TPA Dr. Mundo model (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Dr._Mundo_TPA_concept_3D_1.jpg|TPA Dr. Mundo 3D model 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Dr._Mundo_TPA_concept_3D_2.jpg|TPA Dr. Mundo 3D model 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Dr. Mundo Pool Party concept.jpg|Pool Party Mundo concept art (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= Incite_Rage.png|Incite Rage Kiss_of_Death.png|Kiss of Death Nethershade.png|Nethershade Patch history ** Tooltip now displays the total amount of health restored. * ** Health restoration increased to the full health cost on-kill. * ** Tooltip now displays the total amount of health restored. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 21 from 17. V4.2: * **Missile width reduced to 60 from 80. V3.6: * ** Can be cast at any health value, but will not reduce health below 1. * ** Can be cast at any health value, but will not reduce health below 1. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.142: * ** Can now be turned off at low amounts of health. * ** No longer stops Dr. Mundo from using additional attack animations. V1.0.0.140: * ** Health restored reduced to % of maximum health from %. V1.0.0.139: * ** Now has a short cooldown upon activation to avoid accidental disabling. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Crowd control reduction decreased to % from %. ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing the duration of blinds and silences by more than intended. * ** Cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 65. V1.0.0.132: * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.595. ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.8 from 2.5. ** Magic resist per level increased to 1.25 from 0.75. * ** Health cost per second reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 65 seconds from 75. V1.0.0.129: * ** Now additionally reduces silences and blinds. ** No longer allows Dr. Mundo to walk through persistent slow fields such as when stacked with other disable duration reductions (ex. Tenacity). V1.0.0.116: * General ** Revised tooltips. V1.0.0.115: * Stats ** Base health reduced to 433 from 468. ** Health per level reduced to 89 from 92. * ** Cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 60. V1.0.0.114: * ** Fixed a bug where targets were being slowed additively instead of multiplicatively. V1.0.0.111: * ** Fixed an incorrect PvP.net description. V1.0.0.104: * Stats ** Magic resistance per level increased to 0.75 from 0.5. V1.0.0.100: * ** Health cost changed to from . ** Dr. Mundo is now healed for half of the health cost if strikes a target. * ** Health cost reduced to from . * ** Health cost changed to from . * ** Health restored changed to % of maximum health from 50% at all ranks. V1.0.0.94(b): * ** Health cost increased to from . * ** Crowd control reduction reduced to % from %. V1.0.0.87: * ** Removed cooldown from rank up tooltip since there is no change to the cooldown upon leveling up. V1.0.0.63: * ** Fixed a bug where it would delay for a short period if cast immediately after the cooldown ended. V1.0.0.61: * ** Now fires directionally, even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. V1.0.0.52: * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.35% from 2%. * ** AoE damage radius increased to 325 from 300. ** Movement inhibition reduction increased to % from %. * ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 8. V0.9.25.34: * ** Health cost reduced to from . * ** Bonus damage reduced to from . ** Health cost reduced to from . V0.9.25.24: * Stats ** Armor per level increased to 4 from 3.5. * ** Projectile speed increased to 2000 from 1500. ** Projectile size reduced to 80 from 90. V0.9.25.21: * General ** Basic attack animation improved. ** Pathfinding radius reduced to 35 from 45. * Stats ** Armor per level increased to 3.5 from 3.2. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3 from 2.25. ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 310. ** Added missing health regen per level. * ** No longer reduces movement inhibiting effects. ** Now regenerates 0.3% of Dr Mundo's max health per second. * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Projectile speed increased to 1500 from 1300. ** Cast range increased to 1000 from 900. ** Minimum damage reduced to from . * ** Damage increased to from . ** Cost increased to from . ** Now reduces movement inhibiting effects by % while active instead of increasing health regen. * ** Cooldown reduction bonus removed. ** Health cost reduced to 20% from 35%. V0.9.22.16: Added. * (Innate) ** The duration of crowd control effects on Dr. Mundo are reduced by 30%. * (Q) ** Dr. Mundo hurls his cleaver, dealing damage equal to a percentage of his target's current health and decreasing their movement speed by 40%. * (W) ** Passive: While not active, Dr. Mundo regenerates a % of his max health per second. ** Active: Dr. Mundo drains his health to deal sustained damage to nearby enemies. * (E) ** Increases Dr. Mundo's physical damage by a flat amount for 5 seconds. In addition, he gains an additional amount of damage for each percentage of health he is missing. * (Ultimate) ** Dr. Mundo sacrifices a portion of his health for increased movement speed, reduced cooldowns, and drastic health regeneration. }} cs:Dr. Mundo/Příběh de:Dr. Mundo/Background fr:Dr. Mundo/Historique pl:Dr Mundo/historia ru:Dr. Mundo/Background sk:Dr. Mundo/Background Category:Champion backgrounds